Angie Sirius
by pyramidekheops
Summary: Epilogue de A Sirius plusieurs semaines après son retour au pays!


SEQUEL (les angéliques consœurs du Dieu de la destruction)

Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

Angélina Kudou Shields

Bonjour tous le monde, mon nom est Angélina Kudou Shields et je suis native des USNA. Je suis également une magicienne affiliée à l'armée de ma très chère patrie. En fait, je suis la plus puissante magicienne du pays quand il s'agit de combat pure et je porte avec fierté l'estimé titre de Sirius. Sirius est le titre attitré au meilleur combattant de l'armée. C'est un titre qui ne dépend ni de l'âge, ni des origines, ni même du rang, tout ce qui importe est les compétences au combat. N'importe qu'elle militaire peut prétendre au titre de Sirius, tous ce qu'il aurait à faire est défaire le porteur dudit titre en bataille. Chose que j'ai pu accomplir en dépit de mon jeune. Sirius est aussi le haut commandant de STAR. STAR est une unité d'élite constituée uniquement des meilleurs magiciens de l'armée spécialisée dans les black OP.

En dehors de mon titre de Sirius, je suis aussi une magicienne de classe stratégique, la troisième et la dernière des stratégiques classe magiciens du pays. Officiellement, il y a en tout et pour tout treize, non, maintenant douze stratégiques classe magiciens dans le monde entier et on spécule qu'il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine de magiciens capable de ce genre de prouesse.

Autant dire que les magiciens de ce genre sont extrêmement rares. Le fait d'en posséder un rehausse généralement le prestige et la fierté d'un pays.

Les treize, maintenant douze stratégiques classe magiciens officiellement reconnus sont surnommés les treize apôtres. Ce sont des individus brandissant des magies capables de faire des dégâts sur de très larges zones. Les apôtres sont ceux qui décident de l'issue des batailles voir même de l'issue des guerres quand ils sont déployés.

Notre valeur d'un point de vue strictement militaire ne peut être estimée.

Toutefois, en dépit de mon statu de stratégique classe magicienne, je préfère de loin mon titre de Sirius. Les apôtres malgré leurs immenses pouvoirs ne sont pas tous de grands magiciens de combats. Moi, seule, pourrais tous les vaincre en combat sans trop d'efforts. Or, évoquez le nom de Sirius sur un champ de bataille, et le moral de l'ennemi chute aussitôt !

Pas une fois, je n'ai douté de mon pouvoir !

Pas une fois, je n'ai pensé à la défaite un jour !

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je connaitrais une série de défaite de la part du même adversaire, j'aurais trouvé cela ridicule !

Et pourtant, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé lors de ma dernière mission dans le lointain empire du japon.

Je vous épargne les détails, mais cette aventure fut, à bien des égards, très enrichissante pour moi. J'y ai rencontré des individus très intéressants. Des magiciens et magiciennes de mon âge. Chiba Erica, Yoshida Mikihiko, Saeonji Léonard et Juumonji Katsuto. Ces quatre-là pourraient facilement trouver leur place dans STAR sans souci.

D'un point de vue personnel, ils possèdent chacun les compétences pour me menacer. Mais, je ne doute pas de mon triomphe sur chacun non plus. Après tout, je suis Sirius.

Néanmoins, aussi intéressants soient-ils, ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont le plus marqué. Non, la palme revient à une paire de frère et sœur que j'ai aussi rencontré au japon. Shiba Tatsuya et Shiba Miyuki.

Honnêtement, penser à ces deux-là m'irrite légèrement. Je n'ai jamais vu un frère et une sœur aussi… aussi… ah merde, je ne trouve pas les mots pour les décrire. Ils m'ont exaspéré plus d'une fois avec leur comportement.

Sérieusement, ils sont plus comme des amoureux que comme des frères et sœur ! Et le comble, c'est qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour exprimer leur affection l'un envers l'autre !

Shiba Miyuki, il est évident qu'elle adore absolument son grand frère. Elle accapare tous son temps et s'occupe de lui comme s'ils étaient un couple marié. Pour, Miyuki, tous les autres garçons ne valent pas son temps. Son univers tourne autour de son frère.

Shiba Tatsuya est une énigme, un mystère où une boite de pandore. Tout comme sa sœur, lui aussi est obsédé par elle. Il la traite comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde ! Elle l'est peut-être à ses yeux, mais sérieusement, y a des limites ! Pas la peine d'être aussi affectueux devant les gens ! Si seulement il pouvait détourner les yeux de sa maudite sœur un instant, il constatera qu'il y a mieux qu'elle merde !

Attend ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que je suis meilleure que Miyuki ? Bon, d'accord, son pouvoir rivalise facilement avec le mien ! D'accord, j'ai perdu un combat contre elle ! D'accord, c'est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Et ça dit quelle chose car, au cours de mes différentes missions autour du monde, j'ai vu beaucoup de belles jeunes filles et jeunes femmes. Mais, Miyuki, autant ça me coute de le reconnaitre possède une beauté sans pareil.

Son physique seul, pourrait envouter n'importe quel homme même si le dit homme est son propre frère !

On dit que chaque individu a un ennemi naturel. Miyuki est ma Némésis.

Objectivement, quand je repense à tête reposée à mon voyage au japon, je me dis que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'en revenir vivante.

Si Tatsuya et Miyuki avaient l'intention de me tuer, ils auraient pu le faire facilement. Ils ont eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le faire quand je les ai affronté. Surtout Tatsuya. Je peux seulement spéculer qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait pour éviter les répercussions diplomatiques.

De plus, je sais maintenant qu'il y a deux personnes qui seront toujours de véritables menaces pour moi, Angie Sirius.

Miyuki et moi seront toujours vraisemblablement au même niveau de compétence pour les combats magiques. C'est frustrant de penser qu'une simple lycéenne possède le même degré d'efficacité que le haut commandant de STAR. Et encore, de ce que j'ai pu observer, Miyuki n'est pas normale.

En dehors de l'élimination des déserteurs et des parasites, ma mission au japon consistait aussi à identifier, ensuite soit enlever, soit tuer le stratégique classe magicien officieux japonais. Celui responsable du « Scorched halloween »

Officiellement, l'armée japonaise a utilisée une nouvelle arme pour détruire la flotte de la GAA. Toutefois, les scientifiques travaillant pour l'armée de l'USNA sont parvenus à déterminer que c'était plutôt le résultat d'une puissante magie. La transformation de la matière en énergie pure.

L'explosion créée par la masse de matière transformée était quasiment l'équivalent d'une bombe atomique !

Autant dire que ça n'a pas plut aux autorités. Après tout, il est impossible de se protéger efficacement contre un tel pouvoir destructeur. Ce n'était pas apparemment la première fois qu'on observait ce phénomène. Le même genre d'explosion s'était produit au large d'Okinawa il y a quatre ans, Mais l'envergure du blast était plus petite.

Identifier et éliminer l'opérateur de cette magie semblait la logique à suivre. Parmi les différents suspects qui furent listée par nos services de renseignement, les noms de Shiba Miyuki et Shiba Tatsuya avaient un fort de taux vraisemblance.

Tous deux étaient des adolescents et étaient élèves à first high. De plus, leur background avait quelque chose de louche.

En tant que Sirius, je correspondais parfaitement aux critères requis pour remplir la mission. D'après les profils de ces deux-là, je devais me concentrer sur la fille, puisqu'elle était exceptionnel. Le garçon bien qu'étant doué d'une grande capacité cognitive n'était pas aussi doué que sa sœur avec la magie.

Infiltrer leur école ainsi que leur cercle d'amis ne fut trop difficile. Mais prouver que Miyuki ou son frère était celui où celle que nous recherchions fut hautement plus ardue.

Une chose cependant fut clairement définie. Shiba Tatsuya était infiniment plus dangereux que sa sœur.

Ma première confrontation avec lui était pour voir si les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte étaient fondées. Je voulais tester son potentiel de combat. Et j'ai été agréablement surprise de constater qu'il était meilleur.

C'est pendant notre deuxième clash que je suis rendu compte à quel point je l'avais sous-estimé. Il a pu prendre le dessus sur moi, a déduit que j'étais effectivement Sirius, a pu annuler deux magies de très haut niveau en un clin d'œil comme si ce n'était rien. Signifiant qu'il a une très grande force d'interférence, la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu si on considère qu'il détruit ma magie et celle de sa sœur en même temps.

Il a aussi pu neutraliser « dancing blade » et « molecule divider », des magies top-secrets que seuls ceux qui ont porté le titre de Sirius peuvent brandir.

Ce fut un choc pour moi ! Penser qu'il existe une personne capable de neutraliser mon pouvoir !

C'est officiel, Shiba Tatsuya devient prioritaire. Et cette fois-ci j'aurais tous les avantages, je ne me retiendrais pas même si pour cela je dois utiliser Brionac.

Sur une autre note, Shiba Tatsuya a étonnement beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. La triste part, c'est que lui-même ne semble pas le remarquer ! En dehors de Miyuki, (maudite soit-elle !), Tatsuya se préoccupe à peine de la gente féminine.

Beaucoup de belles jeunes filles gravitent autour de lui. Je ne vois pas à dire vrai ce qu'elles lui trouvent. Bon, c'est faux, je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête.

C'est vrai qu'il est loin d'être laid. Qu'il a beaucoup de charme et qu'il est physiquement bien bâtit. Il est aussi très intelligent. J'ai même entendu certaines personnes le qualifier de génie. C'est quelqu'un de sûr, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter car il garde toujours son sang froid quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Oh ! Il est aussi assez charismatique au point même ses seniors à l'école lui cèdent souvent le rôle de leader pour certaines choses.

Ai-je déjà souligné qu'il est aussi très fort ?

Il donne l'impression qu'il peut tout faire.

Mais, bizarrement, en dépit de ses innombrables talents, Tatsuya est très modeste. Trop modeste même !

Je connais un grand nombre d'individu qui n'hésiterait à hurler au monde entier s'il n'avait ne fut-ce qu'un quart de son talent. Et encore, pour lui, cela semble être des trivialités.

Durant la saint valentin, il a reçu un grand nombre de chocolat. Même moi, j'ai pris la peine de lui préparer des chocolats. Pourquoi donc me direz-vous ?

D'abord pour le remercier d'avoir tu mon identité en tant que Sirius. Rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Enfin je crois ! Mais, impossible de trouver le bon timing pour lui remettre le paquet. Sa sœur, une fois encore accaparait tout son temps.

Et juste quand l'occasion se présentait enfin, Tatsuya a subitement décidé de faire un câlin à sa sœur. L'action fut si soudaine que ça m'a laissé sans voix !

Ne pouvez-vous pas flirter chez vous à l'abri des regards ?

Je suis rentrée chez moi avec l'envie de tout détruire. Pourquoi est-il obsédé avec Miyuki ? Et pourquoi, ça m'énerve tant ?

Se pourrait-il que je sois inconsciemment attiré par lui ? Où bien est-ce de l'admiration que j'éprouve pour lui ?

Jamais ! Je refuse d'être associée romantiquement avec un garçon qui a clairement la tête remplie par une autre fille.

Non, non, non et non ! Tatsuya est un magicien dont moi Sirius reconnais la puissance. Il est la première personne à m'avoir battu depuis mon ascension au titre de Sirius. Sa sœur et lui sont de formidables rivaux que je me dois de vaincre.

La prochaine fois, le plan sera parfait. Nous l'acculeront avec STAR et je l'engagerais en bataille avec tout mon pouvoir. Pas la peine de se retenir. Je déverserais sur lui les pleins pouvoirs de l'un des plus puissants magiciens du monde.

Je le vaincrais et le capturerais, point barre !

Mais, j'ai encore perdu ! Et à plate couture !

Et pas seulement moi. Il semblerait qu'après m'avoir vaincu, Shiba Tatsuya est allé engager toute l'équipe de STAR qui m'accompagnait. Il l'est a totalement démoli.

D'après leur rapport, Tatsuya les a affrontés avec une mortelle combinaison d'arts martiaux et de magie. La plupart des membres de mon équipe furent indisponibles pendant plusieurs jours.

La seule bonne chose qui est sorti de cette mésaventure est que Tatsuya n'a pas ébruité notre bataille. L'USNA serait humiliée si le monde apprenait que non seulement Sirius, mais en plus tous les membres qui constituent STAR s'étaient fait démolir par un simple aspirant magicien !

Cette défaite m'a fait pendre conscience d'une chose, le monde est plus vaste qu'il n'en a l'air ! Il y a des magiciens sur cette planète qui sont aussi forts sinon plus forts que Sirius. Ils préfèrent sans doute éviter les lumières de la célébrité. Et d'une certaine façon, ils ont raison. Mieux vaut éviter d'attirer inutilement l'attention des mauvaises personnes ou pire, des puissances étrangères.

J'ai encore tellement à apprendre. Bien qu'étant une magicienne exceptionnelle, j'ai dévoué toute ma magie à l'art du combat. Combattre avec la magie et combattre sans magie, je suis une experte dans les deux domaines. J'ai toujours eu les meilleures notes à l'académie militaire quand il s'agissait de la bataille.

J'ai développé un sixième sens ou un fort instinct pour le combat. Et mon instinct me dit qu'à mon actuel niveau, je ne serais pas capable vaincre Shiba Tatsuya.

Mon dernier combat contre lui ne m'a conféré un avantage temporaire que parce nous l'avions pris par surprise. Une embuscade parfaite ! Mais, une fois le choc de la surprise passé, il a disposé de nous.

Moi, qui prenait son attitude pour de l'arrogance, je me trompais totalement. C'était simplement de la confiance.

Confiance en ses propres capacités !

Confiance qu'aucun membre de STAR n'était une menace pour lui !

Confiance qu'en dépit de notre avantage numérique, il sortirait vainqueur !

C'est rageant, mais on n'y peut rien. Mais un jour, foi de Sirius, Shiba Tatsuya et Shiba Miyuki, je vous vaincrai.

Cela va faire plusieurs semaines depuis mon retour du japon et, aussi agaçant que cela puisse paraitre, je n'arrête pas de penser à ces deux-là !

Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous partagions plusieurs secrets.

Ils savent que je suis Sirius et que je suis à la tête de STAR.

Tatsuya sait aussi que je suis une stratégique classe magicienne. Avec Brionac, j'ai utilisé « heavy metal burnt » contre lui. Le connaissant, il a surement partagé cette information avec Miyuki.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux la nature de ma mission. Je soupçonne aussi Chiba Erica et Juumonji Katsuto d'avoir deviner mon objectif. Du moins pour ce qui concerne les parasites.

Qu'est-ce que je sais sur eux ?

Pas grand-chose pour être tout à fait honnête. Miyuki est une très puissante magicienne. Aussi puissante que moi sinon plus même ! Je ne le saurais le dire avec certitude. Par contre, ce que je suis la seule apparemment à savoir sur elle, c'est qu'elle possède une très puissante lunaire magie. Si puissante qu'elle a été capable d'éradiquer tous les parasites en un seul coup.

Penser que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir une magie qui affecte directement le domaine spirituel ! Quelle surprise ! Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas brandit ce pouvoir contre moi. Je ne crois pas que j'y aurais survécu.

Quant à Tatsuya, ses capacités martiales sont supérieures aux mienne et celle de Miyuki.

Il n'y a pas de doute dans mon esprit aujourd'hui que dans une confrontation directe, il sortirait vainqueur à coup sure. J'ignore comment il fait mais Tatsuya est un spécialiste de la neutralisation de la magie et même des attaques magiques.

Avant de venir au japon, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de dissiper les magies des autres aussi facilement que lui. Et je ne parle des faibles magies que même le plus nuls des magiciens peuvent brandir. Je parle des plus hauts degrés de magie.

Mes magies, celles de sa sœur, et même celle des parasites. Toutes se dissipaient au contact de sa magie à lui. J'ai suffisamment d'expérience et de savoir pour dire que son pouvoir ne ressemble à aucune des contre-magies connues.

Il est le pire adversaire que puisse affronter un magicien !

Shiba Tatsuya est aussi vraisemblablement un très puissant illusionniste. Il peut créer des illusions qui affectent directement les cinq sens. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai fait la triste expérience !

C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé après ma dernière défaite contre lui. Ça et le fait que c'est un imbécile qui ne comprend pas le cœur des jeunes filles.

J'ai le sentiment que nos chemins se recroiseront encore un jour. Que ce soit Tatsuya ou Miyuki, je ressens envers eux, une sorte de rivalité amicale. Et puis, un jour, Tatsuya verra que je bien mieux que sa sœur !

Je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment. Vu la période de l'année, ils doivent sans doute se préparer pour la compétition des neuf écoles.

Miyuki à coup sure sera une des compétitrices, mais Tatsuya, que va-t-il faire ?

J'ai visionné les épreuves de l'année dernière et je dois dire qu'il a été incroyable. Surtout son match contre Ichijou Masaki.

Cependant, de ce que j'ai pu voir, Tatsuya se retenait beaucoup. Il n'a pratiquement pas utilisé aucune des magies que je lui ai vu brandir. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Peut-être que les règles de la compétition ne l'autorisent pas à déployer son vrai pouvoir.

Et si je leur écrivais ?


End file.
